Secrets Made of Satin, Silk and Lace
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry has a secret fetish... he gets lucky when Draco finally finds him out. Slash Explicit Sex... Do Not Flame! Written for HP GetLucky Fest on Livejournal.


**Secrets Made of Satin, Silk, and Lace… by HPFangirl71**

"Harry, we need to talk…"

Draco's voice had a serious tone to it but Harry wasn't at all worried until he turned to catch a glimpse of what he held in his hand. His blood grew cold as his gaze fell upon the stack of wizarding photos his boyfriend held in his grasp.

"Draco, I can explain…" Harry began but the other man was quick to cut off his words.

"You can explain. How the hell can you explain the fact that you have a hidden drawer full of half-naked men in our room? I thought we agreed that there were to be no secrets in this relationship. Or was that just for me?" his voice cracked with the betrayal he was feeling and Harry quickly hung his head in shame.

"Draco please… I'm sorry…" Harry said as he got up from the bed to approach the man.

Draco backed away, the hurt growing upon his face.

"Have you slept with them?" he asked, his voice hollow with the horror of what he was asking and what Harry's answer might be.

"No!" Harry cried out instantly, "No, of course not! You're the only man I've ever been with and you know that… or least I thought you did"

Draco seemed relieved by Harry's answer but also the tiniest bit guilty for having made the accusation in the first place. Harry approached him slowly, his fingers reaching out to take Draco's empty hand in his own.

"What are they then Harry? Why would you keep them? Why were they locked away like some horrid secret?" Draco whispered, letting the photos fall onto a nearby chair.

"I was afraid… I didn't think you'd understand"

Harry looked away in embarrassment but Draco's hand pulled his face forward, forcing him to look into the grey glare of his eyes.

"Oh Potter, you foolish man… You can tell me anything. I'd rather have the harsh truth than a pocket full of pretty lies." Draco told him as his fingers caressed the side of his face.

"Fine" Harry said in resignation. He pulled away from Draco's grasp, picked up the pile of photos, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"The photos are of models from Playwizard. If you didn't notice, they're all men dressed in women's knickers. I sort of get off looking at them… I'm not sure why, I just do and I figured you wouldn't understand so I kept it a secret. I'm sorry for lying to you"

Harry's words came out half-choked with his growing embarrassment and he couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend as he spoke. Draco listened to his explanation and eased himself down upon the bed, next to Harry. He reached out and took one of the photos from Harry's hand. It was a picture of a young blonde man wearing a frilly pink baby doll nightgown. You could see every muscle of his chest through the filmy material and the matching lace panties did little to hide the man's growing bulge. His hands ran seductively down his chest, abs and thighs. The come fuck me look on his face came close to making Draco's own cock hard. If all the photos were like this one then he could definitely see what turned Harry on about the risqué poses.

"So you lied to me because you're embarrassed by having a fetish… I don't understand"

Harry gave him a look of utter exasperation.

"It's strange Draco. It's men in women's clothing for crying out loud! I might as well declare myself straight!"

"Oh I have it on good authority that you like sucking cock far too much to be straight, my dear!" Draco said with a chuckle, even Harry had to let out a smile at the playful words.

"Yeah, well still… it's just weird and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" Harry mumbled out defensively.

"What a dolt you are Potter! I had you handcuff me to our bed and lick chocolate out of my bum… you can't get much weirder than that! I love you but sometimes this self-serving martyr act gets a bit old! I still can't believe you'd keep something like this a secret from me!"

"Look Draco, don't be mad… I'll make it up to you," Harry said placing a hand on Draco's chest and letting his eyebrows waggle invitingly.

"Darn right you will" Draco retorted

Harry was already tackling the man onto the mattress when he asked the surprising question.

"So do you think I'd look better in black lace or pink satin?"

Harry just laughed again as he took his lover's lips within his own in a hungry distraction of a kiss…

* * *

><p>Harry didn't give their conversation a second thought, he was just grateful Draco hadn't been angrier at him for keeping secrets. That was why he was completely floored when he came home a few days later to find his lover sprawled upon their bed dressed in just a few rather revealing scraps of creamy ivory silk. In fact much of Draco's skin was exposed throughout the feminine attire and it caught both Harry's and his cock's attention.<p>

"Draco…?"

Harry's voice was raw with desire and he couldn't hide the heat that appeared in his eyes as he gazed longingly at his boyfriend. The ivory ensemble he was wearing was only slightly darker than Draco's own milky white flesh. The swell of his pectorals pressed against the lace covering of the corset hugging his figure tightly almost like a pair of female breasts. Almost Harry thought, but instead of soft pliable flesh, he could make out the hard planes of manly muscles beneath the creamy silk. A pair of see through stockings clung to Draco's calves, leading the way to his lovely thighs and a garter attached to a pair of matching sheer knickers edged with the tiniest bit of lace. The knickers showed off his boyfriend's cock quite beautifully. Harry found himself just staring for a bit before a delighted sigh escaped his lips…

"I take it you approve" Draco said with a wide smirk adorning his face.

"Approve… Merlin yes, I approve!" Harry said with an excited laugh.

He only took a moment to toe off his boots before crawling up the bed and pressing his lips against Draco's in a searing kiss. Harry's body hovered above the man on the bed in all his newly acquired feminine glory, his hands firmly planted upon the mattress at either side of Draco's head. He let his nose graze down the side of his boyfriend's neck, taking in the scent of his cologne. The vanilla sandalwood scent mixed wonderfully with Draco's own natural scent that was musky and hinted at all the hours the man spent out of doors during the Quidditch season. Harry loved the athletically lean body Draco sported, playing for the Falcons certainly paid off for the man, because he'd kept the shape of his youthful muscles well.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me," Harry whispered in a husky voice filled with absolute awe for what Draco had orchestrated on his behalf.

"Why so surprised… you should know I'd do anything to get that cock of yours hard for me," Draco said with a naughty smirk.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the man's lewd innuendo. He could feel the tightness within his groin grow as he pressed his body into Draco's frame in a teasing manner. He knew this was about more than sex but doubted Draco would admit to it so he repaid him the only way he knew how…

Slowly Harry slid down Draco's body, his lips pressing into every bared inch of flesh along the way. Finally, when he was positioned between the blonde's thighs he pressed his lips to the bulge hidden within the pretty knickers. It was such a turn on to see such manliness wrapped up in that softly feminine package and Harry could feel his own cock growing in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the aching sensation by taking Draco right now but he couldn't do that to the man. Not after everything he'd done for Harry, he deserved so much better than some heated event that was rushed by his overzealous desires.

Instead, Harry mouthed at the sheer fabric that separated his lips from Draco's wonderful prick. With his teeth, he grasped at the fabric, pulling it down inch by inch. He felt Draco's fingers tearing at the back of his head, silent encouragement for him to do more. When the man's cock sprung free of the delicate cloth, he engulfed the reddened leaking tip within his lips. The taste of his boyfriend upon his tongue was exquisite as he swallowed the man whole. Draco's cock pushed down Harry's throat with expert motions, going far enough to excite them both but not so far that he'd end up gagging his lover. Harry's tongue worked a path up and down the engorged prick as it pushed in and out of his mouth. He sucked furiously and heard moans escaping Draco's lips as he pleasured him.

"Fuck yeah Harry… More…" Draco groaned.

There was a rumbling chuckle deep within Harry's throat and it resonated around Draco's cock, eliciting an almost girlish squeal from the man. Harry let his tongue linger upon the very tip of his lover's cock, savoring the taste of the pre-cum dripping from it and then he swallowed him deep down once again. Harry could feel the man's balls tightening as he continued to suck him off. It was only moments later before he had Draco reaching climax. He swallowed readily as the bitter warmth of Draco's seed flowed down his throat. The taste of his lover was exquisite and he swallowed every drop…

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered as Harry slid himself back up his body.

Draco wrapped his arms possessively around his boyfriend's neck as Harry buried his face within the crook of Draco's neck. The man had a sweet manly scent about him. A heady mixture that smelled of outdoors… of sunlight, the woods, and sweat, but even after their exertions, that hint of vanilla still lingered and it pulled him into Draco's strong embrace. Harry could have stayed in those arms forever if it weren't for the growing ache within his groin. He pulled himself from Draco's warmth and let his lips claim the other man's in a battle of tongues and teeth. Draco's fingers tore at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. Harry let out a needful groan as Draco's mouth teased and nipped at a bare nipple. Draco had a hand splayed out across his lover's chest, which was lightly covered in dark hair while his other hand worked its magic on Harry's member, still lodged within his britches.

"I want you from behind" Harry growled out in a rough commanding tone and Draco was only too happy to oblige him.

Harry looked at the panties that dangled partway upon Draco's thighs, still attached to the garters and stockings. It was a remarkable sight; Draco's bare arse and all that lovely ivory silk… it was far too much for Harry to bear. Without even removing his trousers, he simply pulled his cock out of its confines, whispered a quick lubricating spell and pushed himself with Draco's tight heat. Draco winced slightly at being breached so roughly but then he let out a wanton whimper that only encouraged Harry more…

Harry grasped at Draco's hips, pulling himself deeper into the blonde's body. He hovered over Draco's solid frame, the silk softly caressing Harry's skin with every thrust into the man's body. He pushed in and out with a fevered pitch until he finally felt himself losing control. Draco turned his head, taking Harry's mouth in a searing kiss, which stifled the growing noises of his orgasm. When he was finally spent, Harry pulled out and fell upon the bed. Draco fell with him onto Harry's sweat laden chest, the lace and silk corset still clinging to his every muscle…

Harry kissed him softly upon the forehead, his fingers caressing Draco's shoulder. He whispered gentle words of love as he reveled in just how lucky he was to have this man within his life. Lucky to have him embrace Harry's bizarre fetishes with such wholehearted enthusiasm…


End file.
